A Fortunate Meeting
by Stephhhanie
Summary: One shot. Paul Levesque is a billionaire with everything he couldve ever wanted...except that special person. Will a walk in the park do him the world of good? Or bring problems?


Paul was sitting at his desk, staring out at the wonderful view which was Central Park. A man that has everything you could ever want; money, cars, houses and a billion pound business empire. Well, everything except that special person to share it with.

Why was he so unlucky in love? Was it the money that drove them away? Surely not he thought. He could have any woman he wanted, a strong, tanned muscular man with blonde locks, currently tied back as he donned his well tailored suit. Why would anyone not want him, he was a god. But he had yet to find the one.

A beautiful woman that loved him for himself and not his money.

I have to stop thinking this over, he thought. Maybe taking a walk would help freshen my mind up. Being stuck in meetings all morning was starting to get to him.

As he pulled on his suit jacked he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

"I'm heading out for a late lunch Barbara, I wont be long, if anyone calls for me tell them to call back in an hour" he called out to his 54 year old secretary. Yeah she was old, but she was like a mother to him, and always got the job done.

"No problem, enjoy your lunch sweetie". Paul smiled before the door closed behind him. "Man even my old secretary has a better love life than me" he thought.

Paul grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water before he decided to stroll through Central Park. Daydreaming as he walked and stared at all of the families having a picnic in the summer sun he imagined what it would be like to have a family of his own. He was 34 he wanted one sooner rather than later, but of course he needed a partner for that, and just like that he was reminded yet again that thats what he was missing. Paul stopped and decided to go back to the office early and finish his work before he got even more depressed thinking about it. He spun on his feet and immediately crashed into someone.

"Oh my god, shit" she shouted. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll take the blame if your work is ruined" he said as he helped the female pick up some sheets. "Shit, which order wa- wheres page 6? 1,2,3- ah ha! 6" as she shuffled her papers back into order. It was only then she looked up and Paul was stunned. His jaw dropped. She was stunning. "L-look I'm really sorry I was just walking and I was daydreaming and just turned around and-", "its fine" she laughed. "Really, it was just a rough draft of my report, you can stop worrying" she smirked.

"I hope it wasn't important, like I said, I'm really-" she interrupted him with a slap to the shoulder "Hey! Its fine! End of!" She laughed. Paul smirked, "if you're sure" he smiled. "I was just heading out for a coffee to distract me from this, believe me you've done me a favour taking my mind off it for a few minuted" she chuckled. "If theres anything I can do...?" He replied. You could tell me your name..." "its Paul" "well Paul, if you reallllly wanna make it up to me you could direct me to a nice coffee shop in the area? I'm here on business and I've yet to have a good cup of coffee and by god do I need one!" She exclaimed. "Sure, I'm heading that way anyway. You never did tell me your name by the way" he asked. Man did he want to know her name, he wanted to know more. She was stunning, long brown hair, slim and tanned with long legs. He thought about how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist when suddenly he was put off balance by a nudge from..."sorry what did you say?" "Stephanie. You're a really bad listener by the way, you've been daydreaming the whole 5 minutes since you bumped into me!" Psssh. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind...and I bumped into you? You might've bumped into me anyway! Hell you just shoved me there, which hurt by the way" he said as he rubbed his arm and petted his lip. "Oh shut up" she laughed "Just show me a good coffee shop!"

"One iced coffee for the lady. Sooo, what brings you here? You mentioned you're here on business" he asked. "Thanks" she said as she warily sipped on the coffee. "Aaah, finally coffee that doesn't taste like dirty dishwasher. Anyway yeah I'm here for the weekend, I go back to Connecticut tomorrow, I'm a publicist for the New York Times so I'm in the city a lot..what do you do?" He wondered if he should tell her about not only being a lawyer, but owning one of the biggest companies in the world, Levesque & Co. "I'm a lawyer.." He smiled. Not wanting to divulge too much information he quickly changed the subject back to her. "So you're in the city a lot, why don't you just move here? Beautiful city for a beautiful girl. Family back home?" He asked. She ducked her head, how did he manage to make her blush with just one sentence? "I live alone, sure I have my family but Connecticut isn't far from New York so I don't mind commuting now and again. Most of my work is done at home so I feel like I'm on a mini vacation when I get to come here" she smiled as she spoke. Paul couldn't help but notice what a beautiful smile she had indeed. "You're here for the weekend? I'll show you around a little if you'd like? I mean if you want to, you've probably seen the city if you're here a lot so you dont need to" he babbled on. "Relax Paul, I'd love to. I haven't really ventured far from my hotel or the office so it'd be nice."

"Great! I mean..uh..oh what the hell, great!" He laughed as she laughed too. He noticed the redness of her cheeks. "So uh, we can do dinner? I can pick you up at 7 and then we can do whatever you'd like" he almost questioned. "Sounds good Paul, I'm staying at the Hilton just over there" she pointed. "Alrighty, I'll dress well and pick madam up at 7pm sharp!" He said as they both walked to the exit. "See you later Paul" she said as she placed her hand on his and leaned up, his breath hitched in his throat as he smelled her perfume surround his senses and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Paul" she smiled ever so sexily. "Oh and Paul!" She shouted as he stared at her walking away "don't be late!" She winked.

A couple of hours later and he had his best suit and aftershave on. Flowers in hand he waited in the hotel lobby and looked out for Stephanie. 10 minutes later the elevator pinged and caught his attention, but not as much as the sight that emerged from it. It was her. She was wearing a red dresses that hugged her in all the right places, man the things he'd fantasised about doing to her. "Hey, it seems we matched" she said as her words broke the trance he was in when she referred to his red tie. "You look absolutely stunning if you don't mind me saying", she blushed. "You scrub up well yourself" she replied as she winked and linked her arm through his as they headed to the exit. She couldn't help but notice how muscular he felt, sure he looked like he worked out but she didn't really get a view as she'd only ever seen him with suits on.

"I can't believe you ate all of that!" She laughed. "Hey! I'm a growing boy!" He batted back. "Growing in which way" she replied as he called for the bill. He leaner a tad closer "I'm big in all of the important places, baby" he winked. His voice was deeper and it ignited something within her as she blushed.

They ended up walking down the streets in almost going nowhere in particular when he suddenly noticed they were somehow holding hands. He looked down at their joined hands and up at her and how the streetlights illuminated her beautiful face and he smiled. She turned to look at him and smiled in return "whatcha smiling at?"

"You." He replied simply as they stopped walking. He grabbed her other hand as they stared at each other and Paul moved his hand up to stroke her chin, "You look beautiful, I'm so glad I had your company to dinner tonight" he smiled sweetly. "Me too" she said as she leaned into his hand. He looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes before he leaned in and their lips brushed ever so slightly against each others. They pulled back just enough to feel their breaths on each others faces. His hand moved to her hip as he kissed her more passionately this time. It felt right. It felt like weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. It felt like heaven. Paul pulled back before it could get any further. What he wanted to do would most certainly require the utmost privacy. Their faces still close, Stephanie surprisingly spoke first as she whispered "Do you wanna take this to my room?"

As soon as the elevator door shut they were all over each other. The sexual tension that was there from the moment they met was being let loose. Suddenly the elevator jerked and Stephanie squealed into his mouth. "Come on"

He said as he punched in the number of the current floor. "We'll take the stairs" as he took her hand and exited the elevator at the next floor they almost sprinted up the stairs. "C'mon Steph, hurry!" he said in between kisses to her neck as he stood directly behind her with his hands on her hips. He took the room key off of her and slotted it in to open the door. Immediately she dropped her bag and turned around as her hands went around his neck and they kissed feverishly. "Mmm" she moaned as his kissed moved to her neck and he pressed himself into her. She could feel the wetness through her panties and the hardness being pressed into her as her eyes rolled back. She hadn't felt anything like this, nothing even came close to it. She felt the chemistry and tension. Why else would she willingly go out on which felt like a date with someone she only just met. There was something there!

Suddenly she felt her back being pressed up against the wall as he pulled her leg up and slipped his hand beneath her dress. "You're so fucking sexy" he moaned in that deep voice that made her melt. Her hands reached down to his belt as she fumbled with it, she loosened the belt as her hand creeped up under his t-shirt and she felt the rock hard abs under it, this man WAS built like a god! He removed his t-shirt as his hands went to the back of her dress and he unhooked it from her shoulders and let it pool at her ankles before she stepped out of it. "Wow" he replied "you're fucking beautiful as he went back to her lips, he couldn't get enough of her. She pushed as his trousers before he took the hint and removed them leaving him only his boxers. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth as their tongues mingled and he reached around to unclip her bra. His hands played with her breasts before his mouth moved down and over her erect nipples. She removed the band from his hair and ran her fingers through his blonde locks as she pressed his face into her. Taking her hand he led her to the bed and lay her down on it and he immediately attacked her chest with his kisses again before making his way down and kissed above her panties, teasing her.

Her eyes were closed as she hissed "please". Paul hooked his fingers around her panties to reveal what he wanted most. He nudged her legs open before giving her most intimate area one long lick and sucking on her clit. "Oh, oh god Paul, please, keep going" he teased her with kisses around her intimate area before going back to what he was going "don't stop, oh god, don-don't stop" she squealed as she held onto his hair and he head fell backwards into the pillow. "Ohhhhh Paul oh god" she climaxed and he lapped up her juices before kissing her on the lips and pushing his tongue into hers, letting her taste herself.

Stephanie pushed him back onto the bed and pulled down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. The boxers were soon over the other side of the room as she took his most prized possession in her hand and pumped it slowly before descending down, the view of her naked body turning Paul on even more. She took him in her hand and looked up at him as she took one long lick of his shaft and licked the precum from the head. "Ohhhh Steph, baby, please" he hissed as be bucked his hips "suck it baby please, ohh" him calling her baby was such a turn on for her so she done as he asked and wrapped her whole mouth around his hard cock and sucked on it, bobbing her head until she felt him gently pull on her hair.

He pulled her on top of him and they kissed passionately, leaving no corner of each other mouth untouched. Paul rolled them over so he was hovering above her and almost missed Stephanie's words. "Please fuck me" she hissed with hazy eyes and Paul had no complaints. He settled between her legs as he pushed into her and they both moaned. It felt so right. Tears sprang to the back of Stephanie's eyes as they moved together. Paul rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her legs around him. Heaven. This is what he had dreamed of since he bumped into her. He pounded into her and moans filled the room. Soon they were both moaning into each others mouths. "Steph I'm gonna cum, im gonna-" he hissed. "oh god Paul, cum in me, I'm so close!" "Shiiiiiiittt" he moaned loudly. His hips slowed and he rested his head on her shoulder as he emptied into her, the feeling causing Stephanie to orgasm straight away. As they came down from their high, Paul rolled off of her and kept a leg over hers and a protective hand around her waist as he placed a kiss to the side of her mouth. "...I think I'm falling in love with you" he said. The sound of silence filled the air as he realised Stephanie had fallen asleep and he succumbed to sleep too. Stephanie's tear filled eyes opened as she replied into the air "I think I'm falling in love with you too" and snuggled closer to him before placing a kiss on his chest. Stephanie knew from their accidental meeting that she had found 'the one', and Paul was just that.


End file.
